1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training devices and, more particularly, to a golf swing training apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Executing the ideal golf swing comprises many important elements such as maintaining a stationary head with eyes fixed upon the golf ball, proper alignment of the upper and lower torso, a shifting of weight to the right foot in the backswing, proper curling of arms, wrists, shoulders, and hips, proper coiling of the back, a shifting of weight to the left foot at the start of the downswing, and clearance of the hips prior to impact.
In view of the overwhelming number of physical and mental elements compressed into the brief time required to execute a golf swing, the average person finds it extremely difficult to retain and execute the requisite sequence of information while performing a golf stroke.
As a result, a long felt solution to the aforementioned problem was needed to alleviate the shortcomings promoted thereby. Particularly, the elements of the golf swing needed to be broken down into manageable parts and a device was needed to physically guide the golfer through the ideal swing.
Hence, there is a need for a golf training device which through practice enables the user to execute the ideal golf swing.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose various golf swing training devices and methods for use thereof:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,372, issued in the name of Muller;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,656,055, issued in the name of Marro;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,410, issued in the name of Nothdurft;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,845 B1, issued in the name of Macri et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,575 B1, issued in the name of Marlette;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,696, issued in the name of Horgen;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,212, issued in the name of Walker;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,000, issued in the name of Cox; and        U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,885, issued in the name of Ballard et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,266 B2, issued in the name of Orii discloses a method of manufacturing metallic slurry for casting.        
Website publication, “Explanar Golf Training System” at www.explanar.com.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a golf swing training apparatus which allows a user to execute the ideal golf swing in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.